All I Ever Wanted
by pacotaco1221
Summary: This is a Percabeth story where Percy's life goes from bad to worse, but can a certain wise girl help? Or will she walk away and leave him behid? Mortal Percabeth. Thalico included!
1. Chapter 1

All I Ever Wanted

 **A.N. Hey guys its and this is my first story, I hope you all enjoy this. Please review if you want and help me out. More then likely as I keep writing it will get better. So enough with this A.N. and on with the Percabeth story!**

You know, it's funny how in life things can always go from bad to worse in 2.5 seconds. What even makes worse for me is that I don't, and never will have any friends. Why don't you have friends? You ask.

Well I mean let's face it, I have been laughed at anywhere I go, and I dare say anywhere. There was this time, back when I was going to my first day in preschool. The teacher called me up to introduce me to the class, and apparently I never got the memo that said shyness, dyslexia, ADHD, and stuttering problems were hilarious to everyone else but you.

Eventually things got worse, after preschool. My father, Poseidon Jackson, went on his annual fishing trip across the ocean. He never returned it was summer time when I had discovered that he was gone. Not dead my mom used to say, just lost at sea.

You see this is the funny thing about fate, it is cruel and unfair. I never really got to know my father, and my mother had lost her love. My mom never deserved it, but like I said, the Fates are cruel.

Let me tell you a few things about me though. My name is Perseus Jackson. I have good length jet black hair that I can never seem to tame, I'm very scrawny around 5' 8" and weigh 125 pounds, I have sea green eyes, like my father, and apparently I am nerd because I have big framed glasses and little acne.

Sometimes I just wish I was never born, like today. It's my last day of middle school here at Seminole, Florida. I absolutely hate it here. It's a reminder everyday that I have no one but my mom. Remember what I told you about my first day at preschool? Yeah same people, but I was excited, sort of, because I was moving to New York. My mom got a new job up there that pays better than the one down here, the bad side, we were also taking my abusive step father, Smelly Gabe.

Confused about the nickname? Here let me explain.

A very long time after my mom got better about my fathers, disappearance, she met someone else, and you guessed it! Smelly Gabe! (Note the disgust about him) he was okay for the first 5 seconds you got to know him. Then he let his act drop and he would do one of the two things I have become accustomed too. One he would either hit you, repeatedly, or two he would yell at you to go make him some food and grab a beer while you're at it, or a combination of both.

He would never hit my mom though, because after he threatened her once I struck a deal with him. The deal was he could yell and hit me all he wanted to, as long as he didn't lay a finger on my mother and it's a deal that nobody besides Smelly Gabe and l know about. It was stupid of me to make that deal with him, but I couldn't bear to see my mother like that anymore, from then on things went a little smoother in my mom's life.

"Hey, loser" Jake, the Jerk yelled. Shaking me from my thoughts, it was amusing to me how all of these people are, most are jocks, and other guys are just stuck up along with most of the girls. I guess it happens when you live in Florida, don't get me wrong its awesome here. I love how close the ocean is, along with Montauk.

But I can't get sidetracked when there a jock coming up to me with his buddies trailing behind. "What do you want Jake? It's the last day of school, go play football or something." I said in exasperation. It was a daily occurrence, much to my dismay. He would come up and shut my locker when I opened it or would hit my books out of my hands and laugh along with everyone else at my misfortune.

Jake the jerk sneered at me and came up and pushed me against the lockers, making my books fall in the process, while his buddies all laughed at me.

"Listen up punk, don't think you can just so easily back talk me and get away with it." His breath smelled like dead fish mixed with morning breath. I cringed and gagged as he kept speaking. He smiled and continued to talk thinking I was scared.

"See guys how scared he is, I'm surprised he's not calling his mommy already!"

After I had gotten a breath of good, clean air I came back with my own retort. "Man use some mouthwash once in a while, oh wait! I forgot football players don't know anything other than tackling!" I laughed as he got red as soon as his puny brain discovered what I implied, he ran at me to tackle me and practically prove my point, but I simply sidestepped and watched as he tripped over his own feet, I laughed as he groaned when he hit the ground, but that quickly ended when his friends took a cheap shot on me, hitting me in the back on the head. I fell to the ground clutching my head and they started kicking me repeatedly.

Eventually when they stopped Jake the jerk sneered at me and spit on me, walking away laughing along with everyone else. But today was different; I stood up to him and I am moving somewhere new. Good riddance I say.

When the day was over I walked home, which took about 30 minutes due to the fact that I live about 13 miles away. The whole way home I listened to Beautiful Pain, by Eminem. It was a great song; it always kept my hopes up for some reason, Even though the only thing that I have to live for is my mom. As I kept walking I look up to see that I was right down the road from my house, so picking up my pace, I crossed the distance and hopped up the steps leading up to my home that I would soon be leaving. I walked in the door to find a weird sight, no beer cans anywhere and the windows open to bring in some fresh air to remove the smell of stale beer and cigars. Bags were stacked neatly by the door, waiting to be picked up and taken out. My mom must've heard me because she came out of her and Smelly Gabe's room, smiling at me and quickly engulfing me in a hug.

"Are you ready to get all packed and moved?" My mom asked, never once breaking her gaze and smile away from me.

"Yes, I can't wait to get out of here; I just wish Smelly Gabe would stay while we go." I said sadly, yet my mom put on a sympathetic face and rubbed my cheek soothingly.

"I know you don't like him Percy, but he still helps pay the bills. I know you don't understand why I'm with him but maybe in time you will. Now let's go and get your bags packed, wouldn't want to miss our flight now would we?" my mom said, chuckling a little.

So quickly going up the steps to my room not wanting to see Gabe yet, I hurriedly packed my bags and brought them down by the door to see my mom waiting for me. "Honey, there has been a change of plans, Gabe isn't going to come with us until next week, apparently he has more things to settle that he forgot to do."

I couldn't believe it! A week away without Smelly Gabe was a blessing! Oh thank the gods above!

An hour later we made it to the airport, we swiftly made out way around after getting our bags, getting ourselves checked, and then settled down in our seats. I smiled as I thought waiting to meet my new life.

 **A.N. So what did you guys think? I hope you leave reviews on my story, I know it may not seem very long, but I'm tired and give it some time I will make the chapters longer.**

 **By the way guys, I don't know if you have noticed but I updated this chapter and fixed some mistakes! I will be coming out with the new chapter tonight hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Annabeth's Day**

 **A.N. Hey guys I am back with chapter 2, and also like I promised this chapter is longer so I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks!**

When I woke up this morning, I felt a strange sensation of happiness that I couldn't actually explain. So getting out of bed, sighing as I did so, and quickly making my way across my room to grab some clothes for when I take a shower, I realize it only 6 a.m. This would give me plenty of time to study before I go out with my friends today.

I'm not your typical kid you see, I love to study and read. My mother, used to be an architect. Sadly she had passed away in an accident, when I was only 6. A drunk driver was out on a Friday night trying to get home, he almost missed his turn but didn't because he jerked the wheel hard to the left and hit mom's car head on doing about sixty mph. So sadly I still only remembered her very little of her. The night I discovered what had happened, I snuck into my mother's small study, where she brought home her books and blueprints from work, and traced my small finger over her writing. My father found me a short while after that, crying in the corner with her favorite book, and a small photo of the family.

I have always wanted to follow in her footsteps, and hopefully make my own Architectural firm, just like she did.

As I shake the rest of my thoughts away, I step into the shower and relax as the soothing warm water runs all over me. I relax for about two to three minutes before I clean the rest of myself, and dry, and change into fresh clothes. I quickly go through my organized morning routine until I look into my fridge to decide what to make myself before breakfast, I could have a bagel, or have a granola bar. Why not both? I quickly grab the bagel buns and the container of cream cheese.

I stop and look at what the note on the counter says; I smile as I see my dad's sloppy handwriting. " _Got called in unexpectedly to work, I'm running a tad bit late already so here some money because I know Thalia is coming to get you. Have fun, love you and be safe."_

I stuff the money into my back pocket of my jeans and I set the rest of my food items onto the counter, and grab the necessary items to complete my awesome bagel. I put them in an orderly fashion so it's easier to grab what I need next.

I think you can also assume that I am a bit of a control freak. Why? You ask. Well I always like to have a good plan. I have always planned everything out, not once missing anything. At least, I wasn't the only one, my father. Frederick chase. Always used to tell me that my mother used to plan many things out until they got married, he showed her that plans never always work out the way you think they would. You see I tried not to do plan everything out but I eventually gave in and forgot, that is how I feel close to my mother. When I study or learn more about architecture I could always see my mother's warm smile, feel her loving touch.

Eventually I decided to think about a new topic for me to wonder on, before I went up to study a little more. I had about forty five minutes before I would have to greet my first summer day. So I went back up to my room and got on my computer. I went to Google, and typed in different buildings all around the world.

That was a cool thing about architecture, I could travel to so many different places in the world it was crazy. I could build many different things. It was exhilarating what my future could be like. I would travel to Paris and Rome and study The Coliseum, along with the Effiel Tower. I could eventually settle down and find someone wonderful, have kids. As I keep thinking I fail to notice that time passes by and my rides outside getting ready to beat on my door.

A sudden hook, along with the steady thump of probably my best friend, shakes me out of my thoughts. I quickly look over to my clock and see that it reads 8 a.m. oh well, I thought, look like I'm going have to study some time later. With Thalia who knows when I could be back to study.

"Come on Annie! It's the first day of summer, you're not staying here to study like a goodie two shoes all day." What a friend.

"I'm coming, just let me lock the door and put my shoes on and I will be out in a minute"

"Took you long enough Annie! I thought I was gonna die of waiting here all day." Thalia exclaimed after I got to the car.

"Oh please, you think you're going to die if you have to wait on your pizza to be finished" I laughed as I looked at my best friend.

Thalia wasn't even close to being what you'd call "normal." Not unless normal is a punk girl who wears her favorite Death to Barbie t-shirt, and is around 5'10" who is also taller than some of the jocks in our upcoming freshman class. Thalia is around 15, same as I, but she has long flowing black hair with a pair of intimidating lightning blue eyes that makes even some of the teachers gulp when she is glaring at them, and she has very small freckles on her face so you would never notice them until you actually looked.

Don't let her looks intimidate you though; she is actually really sweet once you get to know her. (Don't tell her I said that) she really smart and hilarious but if you get on her bad side, then I would say watch out because she can pack a whallop (don't ask). It is strange though, the only kind of make-up she has ever worn was eyeliner. It fits her though.

"Hey are you two going to get into the car anytime soon" Laughs another good friend, and also my secret crush, Luke Castellan.

He's been a good friend to me for a long time, even though he's a sophomore. He had a handsome face, with nicely cut blond hair and bright blue eyes. Luke has always been an athlete for as long as I have known him, he plays football and basketball. Not baseball though, apparently he had a lot of trouble when it came to baseball. He has a gorgeous smile, with much defined features. Girls all over at our school, Goode High, swoon over him. Now don't get me wrong, I have had a huge crush over him for a long time, but I'm not like other girls I don't throw myself at boys. I make them take the initiative. The only girl that doesn't throw herself at Luke, besides me and girls who have boyfriends, is Thalia.

Luke and Thalia have known each other for a very long time, before I even knew either of them. They had a troubled life before now, is what they tell me. Thalia's father, Zeus, is a very important business man. He owns very many airports and some people have even called him the lord of the sky. Sadly, that means he's always away from home. Thalia had told me that her mother and father divorced when she was young, her mother, became a heavy drinker less than a year later. Thalia had a younger brother that was taken away when her mother and father divorced; Thalia hasn't ever told me his name though. Only that he is younger than she is, I understand why she never does. After a while things had gotten worse with Thalia and her mother, eventually when her mother hit her, she ran away and that is where she met Luke.

Luke was the son of Hermes and May Castellan. He never told me much about his father because Luke never got to know him much either. What he does know about his father is that he is nicknamed "the god of messengers" and he runs a delivery business and a mail company. Just like Thalia's father he isn't around at all either. His mother though, Luke told me she was crazy at times, she would always foretell things and started to lose her mind when Hermes and May separated. He ran away one day and bumped into Thalia, where they became great friends. They were runaways for about a good six months until local police found then behind a restaurant sleeping in sleeping bags.

From what Thalia had told me was that both of their mother's were worried sick and had made a promise that they would never be the way they were again. So far neither had broken their promise.

How did I discover these two?

Well it was a few years after my mother passed away, my father had gotten into another relationship with this evil woman named, Helen Chase (note the disgust), she always had a dislike for me. Whether she admitted it to my father or not is a mystery to me. After I had walked down stairs one night to discover what the commotion was down stairs, I saw my father proposing to Helen. As soon as I saw that I took off outside. I had planned to get as far away as possible; I remember the whole time I ran I kept wondering how my father could move on.

I kept going until I passed this restaurant, and heard sirens in the distance. I ducked around the corner and hid behind the restaurant until I heard someone shout out to me. I had turned and came across my two friends, Luke and Thalia.

Thalia and I had become quick friends. That was the night that Thalia and Luke had also been found, we all got tired after I told them of my story. When they found us we each wrote our home phone numbers down on our arms so we could all keep in contact.

"Yeah" Thalia and I say at the same time.

Luke laughs at us and I couldn't help but laugh too, Thalia soon joins into the laughter and we all get into the car to have our day of fun.

We first stop at a gas station, and Thalia and I go into the convenient store to get us some monsters while Luke pumps gas into his car.

"So" Thalia starts as we search for our monsters.

"So?" I retort back to Thalia at her not continuing

"I heard from my little brother the other day.." Thalia says

"Oh, and what did he say" I said not understanding what Thalia meant by telling me this.

"He said that he and my father are coming to New York for the summer, my father has this huge meeting or whatever, so he decided to stay down here so I could spend time with my little brother and him." Thalia states nonchalantly.

I turn to her after grabbing our monsters "Thalia that's amazing news! You finally get to see him after so long"

"I know." Thalia starts "but it's been so long, since I have even seen him. I barely remember what he looks like."

"Thalia" I say as I give her a hug. "It will be alright, if you think he's going to be mad at you because he never got to meet is older sister until now then you're wrong. I'm sure he knows there was nothing you could do. So stop beating yourself up" I say paying for our drink and walking outside.

"You know Chase, I think you're starting to get so smart you can read peoples minds." Thalia exclaims, smirking at me.

"You know Grace; I think you're starting to forget that I know you. I mean come on? What kind of best friend do you think I am?" I laugh as Thalia does too.

We pull out of the convenient store and make our way to central park where we get out to enjoy being around each other. We did this often, go out and just talk for hours and hours on end.

But something felt different today; maybe it was different because not far away from our usual hiding place that nobody ever went to was a jet black haired boy who was walking along admiring everything.

"Hey" Luke yelled, getting the boys attention "Come here"

The boy slowly walked to us and stopped in front of us confused as to why Luke called him over here.

"I have never met you before, what's your name kid?" Luke asks, looking the boy up and down

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. I just moved here from Florida." The boy, Percy said.

"Florida huh? I bet it's nice down there this time of year?" Luke asked. Luke acted like he knew this kid from somewhere.

"It is actually, but I know you didn't call me over here for small talk did you?" Percy said taking a step back from Luke, Thalia and I just watched with an eyebrow raised as it was clear they knew each other now from how Percy said what he did.

"No, I actually wanted to ask you how it was getting a beat down from my cousin." Luke said with an evil smirk, playing on his lips.

"He actually didn't do anything to me besides prove my point; His buddies are the ones that made a cheap shot on me." Percy said, glaring now that it seemed his suspicions' were confirmed on whom Luke was. "What do you want? Do you want to bully me like they did to? Make my life hell like everyone else does." Percy continued, he looked to be getting angry and yet sad at the same time.

Luke laughed, and Thalia and I shared a look. We were going to talk to him later about this. Luke's voice suddenly shook me from starting to think about these two.

"No, I'm going to do worse actually, Welcome to New York kid. I hope you're ready for it." When Luke finished he waved Percy off and turned to us with a smirk on his lips.

"Now that that loser is gone why don't we sit and joke around.. What?" Luke said/asked after he had seen our expressions.

I turned to look at Percy's retreating figure to see him turn when I did and looking at me. His mesmerizing sea green eyes met mine and I swore I could see a tear coming out of those gorgeous eyes. He then turned and ran.

Little did I know I would be meeting him officially not to long from now.

 **A.N. Okay guys what did you think about the new chapter? Was it good or bad? Please leave a review, I really appreciate it and if anyone noticed I fixed my errors on chapter 1.**

 **Hopefully there will be chapter 3, I just have to have time and my work schedule is terrible but I can say it will be up this week. So again please read and review and tell me what you think.**


	3. AN

**A.N.**

Hey guys, it is I, I'm so sorry to say that my Wi-Fi is currently down right now. Tomorrow my new chapter should be posted as soon I can do it but I will have to go to like Mcdonald's to post it. With baseball and work going on I have got at least half the chapter down but I'm usually so exhausted when I get home. I know you all hate Authors notes but I can promise you guys that tomorrow it will be up and going for you guys to read.

I also want to thank you guys for your support and I hope you all will stick with this story because I really love hearing all these positive reviews, and seeing that you guys have followed my story and added it to your favorites because it really lets me know I'm doing good.

I want to give a special thanks to these guys for reviewing and giving me support and that is, Son of Tyche my first reviewer, and thank you for saying my story was great. Next up is WolfEffect, thank you for your support as well I loved reading those comments. Then we have a Guest reviewer who asked me to update soon, which I will.

Thanks again guys for the support, It really helps me out and also I just received great news! Literally just this second that I now have Jet Wi-Fi! For those of you who don't know it's a small Verison box Wi-Fi so looks like the update will be in an hour or so!


	4. Chapter 3

**All I Ever Wanted**

 **The Actual Chapter 3! I have a chat with a lovely lady!**

A.N. Hey Guys I am back and I'm in business of writing this chapter. You guys got the update of the Author Note already so READ ON!

Percy POV

Well just great. I said to myself as I made my way home. A new bully, in the new place I call home. I just hope he doesn't go to my school.

I should probably explain were everything was left off?

Well simply, I got out of there after Luke and I exchanged words. Apparently he's Jake the Jerk's Cousin or something of the sorts. He also had a notion of taking the reins of where Jake left off. Great (Note the sarcasm).

But that part doesn't bother me as much, I guess when you get bullied and beaten at so many different places in the same day, you just simply don't care. What I did care about though. Was that girl with the Princess blond curls. She was beautiful, no doubt, with her nice tan and her athletic build. What got me the most though was her eyes, Hey eyes were like grey storm clouds, it looked like she was analyzing me in every way. It unnerved me at first, but as I kept stealing glances at her which, thankfully, nobody noticed. I saw that it was like the calm before the storm almost. It was very beautiful.

Her friend though, was very intimidating. With her combat boots and her pale skin, I wanted to laugh a little though. Her death to Barbie T-shirt really stood out; I don't think she would hesitate to knock a girl out if she wanted to.

It was sad because even though they both looked intimidating, I knew they would have been nicer to me. I could tell by their expressions that they didn't like what Luke was doing, or should I say, going to do. Not that I cared though.

I move somewhere new and the first day there and I get a new bully. (Cue sigh) when will it end?

I continued to make my way out of the park and to my new home. As I walked, I happened to see a bunch of kids my age all throwing around a Frisbee. I stopped and watched them for a moment, all looking at their happy expressions, how content they looked with each other. One kid dove for the Frisbee and missed, his friends laughed along with him about how he looked diving.

"I wish I had that" I whispered to myself as I looked down at my feet and continued to walk home.

This usually occurred often when I would go through a park, or when I walked along the beach when I still lived in Florida. I would see a group of friends talking, or playing around, each of them enjoying the time that they have together.

That's the bad thing though; no one realizes the harsh truth to reality. No one realizes that some of the friends you have could just be using you, when they change. There not just gone, their gone for good. There was a positive to being alone, you never get friends or have a relationship and you never get betrayed.

 _Yeah but it's not worth it, being alone makes you depressed._ My brain told me.

"I know brain, but there is nothing I can do when everyone outcasts me. I can't put myself out there, I will just wind up alone and laughed at" I told myself quietly.

This was a usual occurrence for me, being all alone I guess makes your brain the only company you have. At first I didn't like it, but as life went along and Gabe's beatings got worse, along with his berating on me, I came to accept it. After a while I guess you just have to talk to yourself in order not to go insane.

Onto my continued trek back home, I passed by many things, and I have to say, New York was a busier place then people had said it would be like. I saw things from people going to work, to kids running around yelling, happily if I might add. I saw some weird characters as well but I learned the hard way in Florida to not laugh or stare to long. It was too crowded for me honestly, hearing cars everywhere, people on their phone arguing or just talking. How people could live here and deal with it I will never know.

"I see you're new here to New York." Someone said, behind me.

Oh no. I thought. Please do not tell me I'm about to get mugged.

I slowly turned to see an odd site.

A beautiful woman, no later than her early twenties, was standing behind me looking straight at me. She showed no emotion whatsoever on her face. Her hair was long and silky, at first I couldn't tell what color it was, until I focused a little more and noticed it had a kind of brownish red to it. It looked auburn to me. She had on a silver dress that flowed down her body which made her look even more beautiful. But the thing that got to me most was her eyes, they were silver. They looked like a reflection of the moon and dare I say she was breathtaking. I could notice that she stood out in a very crowded place, and many eyes were on her.

"Some must be shy." She said and I could see a hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

"umm.. I just wasn't really expecting someone to talk to me." I said dumbfound at why she would be talking to me. Did she need directions? Or is she being friendly? I didn't know which but I hope it's the later because I don't know my way around here as good as everyone else.

"I see. Well you look like you are all lonely out here." She said smiling at me.

Is this a prank?

"Is this some sort of prank or something?" I asked.

"No, why would I want to do that?" She asked back at me

"I don't know honestly, I just thought I would ask so I could save myself from some embarrassment for falling for a prank." I answered honestly. It wasn't the first time someone had randomly had pranked me and being the kind person I am, I fell for it only to get laughed at then get beaten up by a bunch of high school guys.

"Don't worry I'm not here to prank you, I thought you looked like you could use some company, seeing as you must be new to this place." She said sweetly, which made me blush a bit.

"How did you know?" I asked. It couldn't be more obvious that I'm an outsider right?

"Well seeing as you stopped and looked around for a minute, I could guess pretty easily that you are wondering how anyone can live here?" she said as if she read my mind or something.

"Yeah, it's just all this noise, and how busy it is." I said honestly. Wow this was different. I usually never open up this easily with a stranger.

"It grows on you after a while, don't worry. Oh, and a fair warning, try not to walk around at night. There's not that many good people out at night." She advised

"Yeah you're right, although there never usually are good people anywhere really." I said. Oh no, don't get depressed now. Just cover it up and smile. I quickly smiled at her and she seemed to buy it.

"Well, you don't look very old. Are you senior in high school?" she asked, wow, did I look older than a freshman in high school?

"um, no I'm actually a freshman in high school. Although I think that's a nice compliment." I said smiling shyly, and probably turning a bit red.

"Oh wow! I never would've guessed, but yes you actually do look older and I think it looks good on you." She said confidently and succeeding in making me blush. When she saw my blush she continued with "Aww, that's so cute!" She exclaimed, pinching my cheek.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." I said blushing and pushing her hand away. She laughed as I got flustered. Her laugh was so genuine that I couldn't help but laugh with her.

It felt good to laugh, to talk to someone who isn't going to beat you to a pulp. It felt like I was taking the weight of the sky before, always being lonely and having no one but my mom, and when we laughed it felt as if taking the weight off your shoulders and taking a nice refreshing shower.

But sadly it would eventually always come to an end.

"Well, I better get going. I have many things to do and little time to do it." She said, albeit a little sadly it sounded, was she enjoying this conversation?

"That's fine, thank you for the advice, and the compliment. I needed a good laugh to." I said smiling.

"Don't we all?" she said jokingly, we both smiled and I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

"I guess I may see you around sometime." I said

"You may see me, but there is many people around here, try to make friends, I can tell you need some. No offence or anything." She said, shaking my hand.

"I will try, thank you again, and no offence is taken." I replied smiling back at her.

"Oh, also my name is Percy." I added so she would know what to call me if we ever talked again.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Percy, you seem like a very big hearted person. My name is Selene." Selene said, smiling and backing up slowly.

"See you Selene!" I exclaimed waving at her.

Selene retuned the wave, smiling, before she turned and walked away. I watched her turn a corner and disappear. I blushed a little remembering our conversation. I have to say, she was one of the nicest people I have ever met, besides my mom of course.

I continued to walk home thinking about our conversation and smiling when I remembered her teasing. Well I certainly hope I run into her again sometime. Not that I would try anything of course though, just to have another friendly chat with someone who I could call a friend. Yeah that sounds nice.

When I made it home, I smiled again realizing I still had another six days before Smelly Gabe returned sadly. I hope he loses his way here and ends up in Canada I thought before I chuckled. My mom though was sitting on the couch reading. I could tell she was happy she got a day off before she would have to work hard again. She insisted this morning we both go out and venture the streets of New York, but I could tell she wanted some alone time to read, and write one of her novels, so I told her that I would be fine on my own and that she needs to spend the day she wants to.

"Hi Honey, how was your walk?" Mom asked me, putting down her book smiling. She must be in a real good mood, probably because Gabe's gone.

I proceeded to tell her about everything, minus the Luke part. She listened to it all smiling at me. When I finished she told me some more great news.

"Well Percy, that's great and this Selene sounds like a very nice young woman. But you also need to know that Gabe isn't going to be here for the rest of the summer. He's having a lot of problems at his old job and he can't get out of any of it right now, so you won't see I'm until after your last day of school." My mother said, she knew how bad Gabe and I got along. I was so excited I would have a summer just me and my mom! I hugged my mom and told her I was going to head upstairs to shower before dinner.

Later that night when my mom and I had a dinner and a movie night, we both retired to our rooms and I couldn't fall asleep. I was too excited about Gabe not being here. And my conversation with Selene really made me happy, it was weird how someone could just be friendly and that action lights up someone's day.

I finally fell fast asleep an hour later thinking I was going to enjoy my summer. Little did I know later in the summer was the downfall to everything.

A.N. Hey guys what do you think? I know the end was really quick but that's because I am half asleep. I know I said it would be an hour but I rewrite some of the chapter, thinking what I originally had wasn't good.

But please read and review, tell me what you think was good or if it needed more, I always appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Needing Paint Supplies? Stop by Big Joe's!**

A.N. Guys I'm so sorry for not being here. It's been a while but I guess that is what happens when you graduate. I'm here with my next chapter, or more (note the suspense) and I'm continuing this story. I also ask if anyone can help me out anymore about some ideas because I'm running out of directions about the big plot. I want to give everyone something new that's not close to the other Percabeth stories (not to insult other stories) but it's hard when there are many stories in a lot of different ways.

Well don't let me hold you guys up anymore, On to Sparta!

Percy POV:

Well the past couple days have been average as far as I can say. Mom started her new job, but she does want to lighten up the apartment as much as she can and I can't blame her. It may not look the best but we want it to be our lovely looking home. So the first step as you could guess was getting the permission to tear out the very much outdated wallpaper and start anew. This brings me to the streets of New York, where I am currently asking around about the best supply shops around. One thing I can point out is that not many people remake their homes themselves, which I can't understand why people wouldn't want to. I know people are busy with jobs and whatnot, and if there's an obvious reason why well then look at the city I am currently residing in.

My understanding of it, which my mom left it by only saying, you'll understand when we finish. So with the money mom gave me I decided to get the paint and supplies so she doesn't have to worry too much about it since she is at work.

I figured that with the money mom gave me that I had enough for paint but I need to keep it cheap as I can so she has enough for lunch, she told me to get some lunch for myself but I'm not to hungry and since she works mom will need it more than I do. After living with a pig for step father so long your hunger disperses, especially when he spends all of his money on Beer, Stale cigars, and you guessed it, Poker! (Cue Sigh)

I wish there was a way I could get Gabe to leave, for good. There was a time he almost left when he made a break in poker and made a couple thousand. That next day he lost it all and decided he could waddle back into mom's life. That day I got a horrendous scar raging from the top of my right shoulder to the bottom of my back. Gabe took me to the hospital when he realized how far he had gone and claimed he found me in a back alley mugged, And claimed all of his money was stolen in the process. The nurse treating me saw my look of distress and knew what had actually transpired; she called my mother and explained it to her. In a panic my mom took off work and almost blacked out when she saw me. The case never got into court because of Gabe's vicious and manipulative ways, some poor kids were thrown in jail because "Evidence" was found that they had done it, but I knew the truth.

Enough about that horrible past, I should look forward to this summer since Smelly won't be here. So shaking off my thoughts I continued in my trek to find a good place to find the supplies. That's when I saw someone who I was hoping not to see for a long while.

There was Luke in all his famous, big man glory (Note the extreme sarcasm) and it seemed he was with some other guys. Probably football players if Luke is like his cousin. I quickly looked around to see if there was a way I could get past them, granted they were on the opposite side of the road as him, they could still notice him and no doubt Luke would J-Walk without care and starts something. Not that Percy cared, he's had worse beatings but he wasn't in the mood today, mainly because he didn't want his mom to see him beat up when she got home from work, although he could easy hide it.

I looked for a way around but the supply store he was looking for was just up ahead. There was no doubt he would be seen just casually walking there, No he decided to get a bit more creative with this approach.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV:**

As our wondrous hero had said he needed to be creative, we will watch the transgression in a different view, as this will require stealth left only to the professionals. Young Percy knew his approach had to make him invisible in plain sight, but how he pondered?

Well the answer was simple, as he kept his small frame in line with a business man that passed by. Sticking close to the man but not close enough to raise suspicion. Percy's plan was simple, he'd stay close to the man until he was barely visible to Luke, and he would stick close up the man with his hood off so as to not raise suspicion of the bully. As Percy would get closer and closer to his destination he would lose Luke's vision by surging with the upcoming crowd, and slowly sipping by in the store and wait inside till the bully believed he was seeing something.

Well that was exactly what was happening at that moment, Luke as expected suspected it was Persues, but wasn't completely sure. He watched as Percy stuck close to the man, not once turning to face Luke. Luke didn't approach for two reasons one was that he didn't know whether the man walking with our young hero was his father, and two wasn't sure if it was actually him. So he took a cautious approach and slowly stalked them waiting for the chance to see if it was in fact Persues. As he kept stalking, he failed in finding out because the horde of people came and our young hero disappeared in the crowd and into the store.

Luke cursed as he realized too late that he lost Persues, so he waited till the crowd dispersed. When the crowd never dispersed Luke ran into the crowd to find him, luckily for Persues. Luke ran back to the crowd first was, completely missing sight of our young hero as he laughed at Luke; the bully rounded the corner and checked everywhere but failing to find Percy.

 **Percy POV:**

I entered the store with ease, watching Luke through the front windows of the supplies store. I vaguely heard what the man had said as I entered the store but it was obvious that he was greeting me. I made it seem less suspicious that I was hiding by just looking through stuff making it seem like I was browsing, that was until Luke passed by running around the corner of the store, I breathed a sigh of relief as now I wouldn't have to worry too much about Luke finding me anymore. I was about to turn until a big hairy arm was wrapped around my shoulder, and a big scruffy voice said "Welcome to Big Joe's! Which is who I am anyways."

I was sure that the voice also belonged to the man whose big arm was around me, or so I hoped. My hopes were confirmed when I looked up to see a big lumber jack looking man smiled down upon me, his smile was warm and made me relax.

Joe as the man had called himself was indeed big, and not in a fat way, no he looked like he belonged in a forest cutting down trees with an axe in one swing. Although the look suited him, he wore big brown overalls and boots. He was at least above six and a half feet. He was wearing a checkered long sleeve shirt underneath the overalls. A brown hat also adorned his head that read "Big Joe's Home Supply" on it. Overall the man looked like he was living up to his name (No pun intended).

"What can I do for you sir?" Asked Big Joe

With the recent events taking place I was lost for a second until I remembered why I was here. "My mom and I just moved here and we were looking to liven up our apartment a bit." I asked having to look high up at his face.

"Ah I see, well let me be one of the first ones to congratulate you to moving into this fine city! And may I ask you how old you are young man?" Big Joe said/ asked.

"I am 15 years old." I said to Big Joe.

"Really? You're the same age as my son Grover, I would have him come out to meet you but unfortunately he's running supplies out for me." Big Joe also continued. "Well here we have great low prices for quality items, so I'm guessing you need some paint and supplies?"

I responded with a shake of my head. He continued until we reached a board full of different colors of sheets. He looked for a moment, scanning the best ones.

"Well let's see here, from what you said I recommend a white as a first layer, you'll need 2 whites, and… let's see. Aha! I believe this will do you and your mom good for a living room, and kitchen." Said Big Joe as he brought out a sheet with a light tan color on it. I thought it would definitely make the living room better. So I voiced out my agreement with him.

"This'll definitely bring in more light and as you said, Liven up your home. I also have a good color that goes with it for your bathroom, but I need to know your preference for you and your mom's room colors?" Big Joe asked.

"Well I want a sea green color for mine, my mom preferably would want a more ocean blue color." I told him.

"Ahh, Fans of the sea. I don't blame you. Carry these on up to the counter and ill have your other colors, ready and then we can look at your rollers and brushes." Big Joe Explained. I said okay and waited for his return, which wasn't too long. After that we made small talk about paints and other related stuff, next thing I know we are back at the front counter and he's ringing up my purchase.

"Okay, so all together it will be $55.63."

I froze for a second and counted how much mom had given me. My face must have shown my disappointment because Big Joe said, actually since you were a great customer, I will give you a discount.

"No its okay, I will just have to buy the whites and a roller for right now." I said.

Big Joe just smiled and shook his head saying "Don't worry about it kid, it's tough times for all of us. You're a good kid and I believe in kindness and understanding peoples hardships."

I stood there and smiled as I heard this because I have never heard anyone but my mother to be so genuine and kind to others. It made me teary on the inside because whoever this Grover was was lucky to have this man as a father. I wondered if my father was ever as kind as this man in front of me, and if he would ever do the same for a poor hardworking family. I shook those thoughts out of my head and told myself not to think about him so much. It never brought anything but pain in my heart.

"Thank you so very much Big Joe, it means very much how kind and helpful you were." I said with the kindest tone I could muster.

"Just call me Joe, and if you're ever in need of something just on stop by." Joe Said with a smile on his face.

I thanked him again and left but as soon as I reached the door, Luke was standing there smirking at me. I thought I had lost him but apparently he never gave up searching for his punching bag.

"Well hello Percy, I was just looking for you a while ago, and I couldn't find you." Luke said with a fake cruel smile.

"What do you want Luke? I'm not in the mood to play games, I need to get this stuff home." I said exasperated, hoping that this was a dream.

Luke slowly walked towards me and said in a low voice "I told you I was going to make your life hell." And as Luke was about ready to rear back Big Joe came in to save the day.

"Luke Castellan just what do you think you're doing?" Big Joe asked him, glaring like Luke had tried this before, which I don't doubt he did.

Before Luke could spout excuses Big Joe interrupted him, "No you were about to punch this boy, I am not dumb. Now go back to your friends and do not move or else I will call the authorities" My eyes widened at how well he handled the situation. I smiled when Luke glared at me and jogged back to his friends who were also glaring. I didn't care if the rest wanted to beat me to a pulp, I was glad for once someone stood up for me and kept them away. I looked over to Joe and thanked him.

"No problem" Said Joe "That boy bullies my son around too, here let me take these supplies and Grover and I will deliver them around 4 when I close up for the day. Sound good?" Said and asked Joe.

I agreed and handed him the stuff and thanked him once again, he just smiled and watched as I made my way down the street. Making sure Luke and his buddies wouldn't come after me.

Later that evening when mom got home she asked about my day and I explained about everything besides Luke and his buddies. When I finished the door bell rang and I checked the time to see it was 4.

"That's Big Joe and his son Grover." I told mom.

"Well invite them in while I finish some coffee." Mom said.

Sure enough when I opened the door there was Big Joe, and true to his word he brought a boy who looked about my age. I greeted them and invited them inside, at that time mom came out and exchanged greeting with Big Joe. While they talked I introduced myself to Grover.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson" I smiled as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Grover, as you probably already know." greeted Grover.

Over the next hour I got to know Grover really well. We were going to the same school at Goode High, I also learned he loved nature and he had a deep love with enchiladas, apparently they had certain days at Goode where they served them. He also told me about how he earned his limp, "We got in a car wreck" Grover said, referring him and his father. "The other driver wasn't paying any attention when he was backing out of his lot and rammed straight into my side."

After that Grover and I went up to my room to hang out and get to know each other better. I was having such a god time that it felt like Grover and I knew each other from birth. We cracked jokes and he told me about his other friend and in return I told him about my past, besides the bad life. Eventually Grover and Joe left. Leaving me and mom to watch some rented movies that we got from the money that was left. I told mom how much fun I had and hoped I could see Grover again.

That night I went to sleep with a big smile on my face, but not everything would be like this forever.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Remember Me?**

A.N. I am back with chapter 5; my latest review said they were excited for our hero to meet Nico. Will Percy meet Nico? I'm not sure, he could. This chapter may be short due to not having an idea were to take it, but bear with me. I'm still very sorry guys for leaving you so quickly but now that I am coming up with more ideas on where I am taking the plot it could be longer than excepted. Like I said in my last authors note I may need help with creating OC's to keep it suspenseful so I will keep it fun and let you guys. I'm only asking for two right now so just message me with your ideas and I will definitely be grateful. Without further interruptions from me I will continue on will the story!

Thalia POV:

I started my day as usual, which in my case on a Monday- which during the summer is a lot better than on school days- is play some AC/DC and take a shower. During my shower, I came across a thought that surprised me. My brother Jason never told me exactly when he and my father would show up. I didn't even think to ask, I was just excited to see my brother for the first time. Now I know what you're thinking "Why aren't you exciting to see your dad?" Well the thing of it is that I never saw my father much; he was usually so busy with work to even care in my opinion. I had once tried to get my father to stop working so much and take me to the park or something, anything in fact but as usual he said he would later and continued to work, busy talking on the phone with his assistant or something. After that I hardly saw him, not that I did before anyways.

Another thing I know you're going to ask is things like, where did he live? And how are you living on your own? Well the answer to that is, I don't live on my own, and all of my "Babysitters" are here too, although I have no need for the two of them. When my father decided to move to Miami he wanted me to go, so I just refused and refused because I wanted them to stay. When they denied my pleads to stay it left me to one last resort, get away as fast as I could. Anywhere would be better than there I told myself. I'm not dwelling on that either. I said to myself as I got out of the shower.

After I shook the thoughts out of my head I got dressed in my favorite clothes. My death to Barbie shirt was something I loved when I first saw it in the mall. I refused to wear anything besides that when I found it. All I needed was my clothes, I didn't need to wear princess clothes, it's not as if life is a fairy tale. Now don't get me wrong, I love my friends more than anything but when your mother disclosed the important information that she was pregnant until a couple months after he was born when they moved, it tends to make one think that your no longer cared for. After that I never cared for either of my parents, all I needed was my clothes and friends, and maybe food, but don't get me started on my love for food.

This led to me second agenda for the day, food. So, as I made my way down the stairs which seemed endless to my grumbling tummy. I thought why I still live in this big house if it's so empty!

What? I didn't tell you? That's right! Apparently my mother and father decided to leave behind the home of a huge mansion, with many bedrooms, many bathrooms, and you guessed it, a big pool! (See I know what people want)

That wasn't all though, there were many rooms, but I didn't care about them. All I ever visited was my room, the bathroom, the pool- and my personal favorite- the kitchen.

As I finally made it into the kitchen I had already decided to make something simple yet delicious, PB&J with some barbeque chips. In making my wonderful sandwich I failed to hear the front door open, but what I did hear was someone running around franticly. So naturally with sandwich in hand I poked my head out to look around. I glanced out slowly to see nothing but a china cabinet blocking my way, so I walk around the china cabinet, and guess what? A wall blocking my eyesight from the front door, (Exhausted Sigh) well that proves how much I don't even know what is in this house.

Before I could even get the chance to walk around all the objects obscuring my vision a boy, with blond hair and blue eyes, popped out running around the wall and skidded to a stop. As I dropped my wonderful sandwich on the floor I gasped. (Cue Gasp while delicious sandwich drops to the floor)

Percy POV:

 **(A.N. Sorry guys I couldn't resist.)**

Here is a life tip for you, well an obvious life tip, always believe in your mother, why you ask? Well remember last chapter how I was getting paint, and how before my mom told me that I would knew what she meant after we finished painting over our well outdated walls? Yeah? Good.

Well she was right, as we stood there with our supplies all around us. The paint up and making it more than just making our better looking living room look even better than before. It filled me up with pride, proud that not only did I learn a new skill, but made me feel like everything was going to get better in our lives. It made me happy because I made a new friend along my journey to find out what the answer my mom had in store for me.

Now that the apartment looked much better I helped my put away what supplies we had left and pack it up just in case. Well I can't say that I did it right now, because we did all of those things two days ago, on a Saturday. I was just informing you of how my weekend went, Alright? Well now that you're letting me explain, I can continue right? Thanks guys.

Okay enough of that, after we had finished we decided to cook dinner. Well I can't really say "Cooked" it was more like just making sandwiches. What? We had just got done painting. How about I just save you guys the trouble and just skip to Monday?

Well on Monday morning I did my regular morning things; eat breakfast, shower, and all those kinds of things teenagers get to have fun doing because it's still summer time. After all that I sat down on the couch wondering what to do (Much like the author at 5 Am in the morning, although he forgot for a while what he was doing with the plot.) It was summer time and he only had one friend so far- which Percy was surprised he had at least one- and his friend Grover was working today, he could read for a while before stopping at Joe's and seeing how things were going. Maybe he could leave a message for Grover to meet him at Central Park and they could hang out there after he gets off work. Yeah, Percy liked the idea very much. So going to his room to grab a piece of paper and hastily writing his mother a message so she would at least know where he was going to be. There were times like that -when he still lived in Florida, especially after Gabe's big beating on him- where Percy would leave without leaving a message, his mother would be very angry when he got home, mainly because she was worried, which made him happy. It wasn't that he didn't get any attention from his mother, No; he got all the attention when it came to Sally. He understood why she worked so much, but enough of that.

After leaving the note where his mother would most likely see it, Percy made his way out of the front door, and out of the apartment, and onto his way to Central Park to read before stopping at Joe's, Backpack on his back and shoe's on the correct feet.

Thalia POV:

Well after my gasp you guys could probably guess who it was, yep, it was Jason. At least I hope you guys guessed right, but onto my brother who is currently treating me to some burgers at a small local place after I dropped my deliciously but sadly dead sandwich. We both acted like we weren't long lost brother and sister, I mean we technically weren't, we have always texted and called each other and we knew each other inside and out from texting every day and night. It was just the fact that I could actually see him right in front of me be seeing his adorable smile, to pick on him and love him like an older sister should.

Although I promised Annabeth that I would text her when Jason got here so afterwards he could meet all of our friends, then when he goes to this next school year with us he wouldn't be all alone. Yeah that's something I had just found out after he got here; he was staying with me for the rest of high school. Granted Jason was younger than I, he was really smart; in fact he was so smart he had just skipped a grade. He never said how he got the motivation to actually do homework unlike me; apparently they moved him to New York because he got into too much trouble down there in Florida. I couldn't blame him, with wonderful weather and the ocean by, a lot of fun could be had their.

None of that mattered right now though, I was seeing my little bro for the first time and I was going to have fun, I mean it was summer, Why not? So as he was paying I grabbed a 10 from his wallet and yelled out "Keep the change!" and ran out with Jason along with me. We laughed as I practically kept dragging him along until we reached a familiar tree too me. The one Annabeth, Luke, and our other friends always hung out at.

"You see this tree, Lil Bro?" I said to Jason. He just nodded and looked at me to continue.

"This tree is where all of our friends usually hang out at, and I say ours because you're eventually going to meet them since you are going to the same school and grade as us. We all annually meet here after school, since the school is not too far, and do homework or just hang out." I explained to him. I sat and patted the seat next to me, signaling Jason to sit.

"You know I always sat here and wondered when I would finally get to see you, I also liked the way you made me totally forget to ask when you were coming down here." I laughed as I said the second half, it was really ironic how 30 minutes before hand I had just realized that. (Wink Wink)

"Yeah I figured if I got you really hyped about it you would eventually forget to ask, I always wanted to yell out surprise when I would first scare you." Jason chuckled as he told me, we just sat in complete silence for a minute, nothing but big smiles were on our faces until we looked at one another and burst out laughing for no reason.

"Well I have to say, I was so happy to see you yet so sad I dropped my PB&J, I had just made it!" I fake cried; Jason had heard it probably twenty times already but laughed and just called me a fatty. Hey I couldn't help it, I love my food. I also expressed that thought.

Jason and I continued to talk about different things, cracking jokes here and there. It was funny because it felt great to have someone who was blood related that wasn't always working or who didn't even care about you. With Jason it was the reverse, he had to go through the same thing I did, but never knowing he had a sister until up to a couple years ago. He had told me all about it, he asked several times to our mother and father if he had any other sibling's and they had just completely forgot about me. Although it never mattered to me if they forgot about me or not, Jason though was beyond Angry, that was when he started getting into fights and getting into other sorts of trouble. He had told me that all he wanted to do was go and actually meet his sister, and now here he is.

Although we never knew that there was someone in the branches above us, silently reading and keeping quiet, knowing the two below. We had only discovered it until the next ten seconds.

"Thalia? Is this your little brother Jason? Why didn't you tell me he was here, and who is that up there?" Annabeth said, while she held up her finger to a figure in the branches a little ways above Jason and I.

Annabeth POV:

It all started as I tried to text Thalia this morning. Note that I said tried, I had texted her at least four times, with three calls as well. What was she doing? Did she completely forget our annual Monday ritual of meeting at our tree?

"No" I said to myself, "she probably slept in or just left her phone on silent."

Although I would go and check anyways, so as I gathered everything I needed on me, I walked from my home to Thalia's. On my way there I realized how good of a day it was, it felt like I was about to meet someone important, but I ignored the nagging in my head and turned the corner going straight to Thalia's. Little did I know that this Monday morning was the start of a much unexpected happening.

The walk to Thalia's wasn't very boring as my headphones saved me from boredom; I listened to "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. One of my favorite bands, Thalia and I used to listen to this head banging in her room. The first time we heard it we turned to each other and laughed as we both started head banging screaming out the lyrics. Her "babysitters" came up the stairs so fast thinking one of us had gotten hurt. Instead of laughing at how we were bring they just left. Which was fine, I know how Thalia felt about them and everything else related.

I realized I was just a little ways from Thalia's house when I saw it, a black SUV that looked very clean and very expensive. It was strange, there was never any cars there, besides the "Babysitters" or Luke's car- When he was their- were every parked there, who else cou- I stopped before I realized who it was. Thalia's parents were here, which meant so was Jason! No wonder she didn't answer! I sprinted off knowing were Thalia would take Jason. I will get onto her later about breaking her promise.

 **(Time skip) Still Annabeth POV at Central Park:**

I had finally made it to Central Park, walking to our annual meeting spot when I saw familiar black hair and punk rock clothes. I automatically knew that the figure I was seeing was Thalia, the other figure was someone who was very important Thalia. I knew what Jason looked like, from the picture Thalia showed me when she first had gotten a hold of him. As I got closer I could see more of his features. Admittedly Jason was pretty cute, with his blond hair and blue eyes. Although he wasn't as handsome as Luke is, but I couldn't help but stare. He had good shaped jaw line, with some peach fuzz on his chin. His smile was mesmerizing in a cute way. The shade of blue his eyes were just like the sky. His hair flipped in the right way that complimented his face better than his features itself.

That's not all I saw, in the branches above both of them I could see someone else there, and from the fact that Thalia and Jason were focused on each other that they didn't even see the figure when they had arrived. So I decided I might want to let them know.

As I approached I said "Thalia? Is this your little brother Jason? Why didn't you tell me he was here, and who is that up there?"

A.N. Hey guys I'm sorry I cut it off so early but I had to put suspense on that. I want to thank everybody for hanging in there, I had wanted to get this chapter out early but I had some issues with writers block. I will start chapter 6 tonight but I am unsure when I will release it to you guys. Thanks guys!


	7. An 2

**A.n.**

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated but its almost Christmas and I'm sure we can all agree its a very busy time. On Christmas night I will post a one shot Christmas special staring our favorite horoes. I also want to say thank you guys for your patience with this story but I am continuing.


End file.
